User blog:Darkmon cns/Welder of the sword. (Protopage)
Ok so starts of a prototype of a page this is in fact the the main character of the 12 so I am going to be a bit slower with this one rather stop the mistakes before they come. (Also because the timeline is a cluster$#@! And the keys will be a nightmare) so going to start by bring the bare bones page template here and fill it in as I go. I don't lose fights I win them ( offically the stupidest catchphrase in history )__INDEX__ Summary Whenever a profile is made it usually starts with a Summary so naturally this has to be a requirement. However should it be longer than say, one-two paragraph(s), it will pretty much turn into a backstory (that or if your summary is basically a backstory that tells who and what your character is, then you should change this to Backstory instead). Appearance and Personality Note: These can be separated into their own sections. All the characters are required to include this as it gives more meaning to the character (it's more towards personality than appearance but both are still essential either way). Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic good (often trys to do the good thing (not necessarily right) but Miscellaneous rules he's not even entirely sure of himself tend to get in the way when it's not his job.) '''Name: '''The boy with the sword, The welder of the Aperial sword, Boy (when dark electricity is "more serious" or oftenly by the void Colossus), Connor (if you ask him what his name is this is how he will respond) '''Origin: The 12 Age: physical pre-property,has lived for millions of years (time travel storyline junk technicality) has the mental propertys of a pre-puberty human Classification: living-data Organic-matter hybrid. Date of Birth: june 3rd 2002 Birthplace: somewhere on Earth. Weight: Oddly low for his height. Height: rather tall for a 12 year old. Likes: Wining, watching 'TV' on his sword, Fighting a wining battle. Dislikes: Eye Color: varys Hair Color: varys, normally brown Hobbies: What do they normally like to do. Values: What are their main values in life that they hold dear to and/or of it being important in their lives. Martial Status: rather... inapplicable for wealth he can create gold and well.. see trivia. Never married Status: alive Affiliation: Who are the people they are affiliated with now Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Themes: Combat Statistics -Explaining your characters powers and abilities is always important as this is also a VS wiki. All the stats given below should be filled out. Note: This is very important to do in general and at all times. One particular reason of this is so that it allows people, both newcomers and veterans of the site here, to read and understand why a character is given the stats they have on their page. It doesn't have to be set right away and though it's technically not a mandatory rule, putting in reasons is very appreciative and because of what was said earlier here: So that people can know ''WHY ''they are rated as such. Also, it is very important that you have reasonable explanations on your characters stats and anything else like their personality or such stuff on them, be it in-universe explanation or feats or lore even or so on; especially on those of Tier's 2, 1, and 0. (You can look into our in-depth blog of said high tiers here to get an idea of how they are in each scale of tiering). Tier: 8-C | 2-C | 7-A | 2-A Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold) Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Infinte (reasoning varys throughout the story.) Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Forms: If the Character has different forms and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Equipment: Similar to forms if your character has any notable weapons and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques -Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’s powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. (Note: Notable Attack and Techniques is also be placed within the powers and stats section as noted above by default. It's just more convenient to put it as a separate header due to the amount of info that might be put on a characters page.) Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia *He has a habit of pointing out he's not actually immortal and that he just comes back from the dead when he dies. (Well on this wiki that is a form of immortality) *When people offer to pay him to do something his first reaction is usually to create a square meter of gold. That get's the message across. *He once was a normal human. Category:Blog posts